Most of the electrical safety covers that have been manufactured or invented to date have been designed to prevent the use of a given power outlet and to inhibit the connection between an electric power tool and a given power source. Such safety devices usually employ locks and covers on the power receptacle itself. These features do not, however prevent the activation and use of equipment in other locations where unsecured receptacles may be found.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a positive locking system which serves to secure the equipment itself against unauthorized use. This invention provides a lockable containment for the plug end of electric power tool cords such that the plugs cannot be deployed nor the tools removed from the vicinity of the box without a key.